wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Dragonfly the MudWing
Dragonfly is a male MudWing/SeaWing Hybrid. For Dragonfly's Fanfiction, go here: A Dragon's Secret Appearance Dragonfly has the body figure of a Mudwing, but because he is a hybrid, he has some distortions and abnormalities about him. The top of his body is laden with scales such a dark brown color that they’re almost black. His lower body is a lighter, mahogany shade of brown, and his underbelly is a pale copper color. His wing membranes are the same color. When in contact with saltwater, his scales get an almost greenish-blue gleam to them. He has webbed talons and he can make some parts of his body glow under water. Because he only has several glowing spots, he cannot and will never be able to speak fluent Aquatic. He has sea-green eyes. Biography When Dragonfly was just an egg, his parents abandoned him in a stream on the IceWing/SkyWing border, hoping that he would end up being discovered and killed by a patrol. This didn't workout because his adoptive sister, Heron, who worked in the SkyWing army, found him and decided to raise him. She ended up taking his egg with her to the Talons of Peace when she joined their forces. Heron and the Talons of Peace raised Dragonfly for his entire life. He never knew that Heron wasn’t his real sister and he always believed that they were related. Heron never told him. Because Heron greatly limited his contact with other dragons, he never found out that his features were unusual. The Talons of Peace wanted to pass him off as a replacement Dragonet of Destiny, but Heron refused. Personality Dragonfly, like many MudWings, has a natural tendency to stick up for and try to shelter those he cares about. He has a strong sense of justice and he will always stick up for the weak instead of aiding the strong. He is a very social dragon, and highly curious. This is due to his limited contact with other dragons. Because he doesn’t meet new faces, he asks as many questions as he can when he can. His inquisitive nature can be bothersome to most, but Dragonfly only asks because of his natural curiosity and willingness to seek the truth. He can also be very brave when faced with dangerous situations, especially when other dragons’ lives are at stake. Even though this is true, he would rather try talking it out and avoiding a fight if possible. Dragonfly is very naive. Having met only the talonful of dragons that his sister approved of, Dragonfly does not know any of the evil things that dragons are capable of. He is willing to believe what anyone tells him, as he has never met a dragon who lied. Being secluded his whole life, he knows very little things about other dragons and nations, which accounts for why he never noticed that he was a hybrid. He doesn’t know any of the abilities or natural fighting styles of other dragons. He is very dense and doesn’t know much about anything or anyone because of his seclusion. Dragonfly also tends to be a little naughty when he needs to be. He was often caught stealing food from the Talons of Peace's food storage when someone was unjustly deprived of food. Relationships Heron- Heron is Dragonfly's adoptive sister and has been his caretaker ever since he was an egg. He is very close to his adoptive sister and will believe anything she tells him. She is a huge role model and parent figure in his life. He would trust her with his life, but he also wants her to trust him with hers. He tells her everything and he thinks that she tells him everything. Nothing could break his trust in her, except if he found out that she's been lying to him his whole life. Nautilus- Being raised in the Talons of Peace base, Dragonfly seemed to constantly be running into Nautilus, but for some reason only when he was doing something that he shouldn't be. Nautilus often had to punish him for doing things like stealing from the food supply, and playing pranks on bullies like Flame and Viper. Squid- Because Dragonfly defended Squid from Flame, Viper, and Ochre's bullying, him and the young SeaWing were close friends. They got along really well. In fact, Squid often complains about Ochre being the MudWing Dragonet of Destiny instead of Dragonfly. Flame- Dragonfly and Flame were bitter rivals during their time together at the Talons of Peace base. Whenever Dragonfly stuck up for Squid, Flame threatened to blast his face off with fire. Heron usually got involved before anything became to serious. Ochre- Dragonfly always disdained Ochre's constant hunger and his disregard for anything that didn't concern him. Viper- Viper's viciousness earned her a spot on Dragonfly's "Dragons I don't like" list, which is a relatively short list. Fatespeaker- Dragonfly was the only dragonet who was ever keen to listen to Fatespeaker's false prophecies. He usually found ways to tell her kindly that her visions were most-likely wrong, but she never really listened to him. He also stuck up for her when the other false dragonets made fun of her visions. Category:Males Category:MudWings Category:SeaWings Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Student)